need_for_speed_no_limitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crews
There are numerous racing crews in Need for Speed: No Limits ''that uses Blackridge and its surrounding areas as their stomping grounds, over the course of the campaign and various special events they either appear as allies or rivals of the player. Crews † Note that all cars only appeared to be driven by them in Special Events. †† Special Event exclusive crews. Player and Allies Joyriders The Joyriders are a crew that focuses on Street class cars, led by Dwayne who hosts the various Fastlane events. They mostly appear as friendly competition with the player and is the first crew the player challenges. To them, having fun driving is as important as winning. Their main color scheme is turquoise and orange Flaming Skulls The Flaming Skulls is a punk styled crew that focuses on Classic Sports cars, they're led by Ivy who hosts Proving Grounds events. In tuner related special events they often appear as the player's rivals, and its members are not very welcoming to the player. Their color scheme is light grey and dark blue Renegades The Renegades usually deal with muscle cars, though they occasionally drive more advanced vehicles. The leader of the crew is Jaxon. They often appear as fierce rivals to the player, its members challenging the player throughout the main storyline, Jaxon has gone as far as to take on the player '''3 times'. They're the Dusthowler crew's bitter enemies and ever since the events of No Man's Land, the relationship between the player has been strained. Powerhaus The Powerhaus crew are experts in taming sports cars, they're arguably the most talented crew in Blackridge and the only thing preventing them from overtaking the Royals is Marcus King's monopoly on performance parts. The leader of the Powerhaus is Blake, a stern racer who usually lets his skills do the talking. Their official color scheme is purple and yellow. In the new campaign, they are also skilled in police pursuits and the ones helping the player at Blackridge Breakout events. Blackridge Royals The most powerful crew in Blackridge, instead of depending on skills, most of its members depend on their far superior cars and easy access to high-grade performance parts thanks to Marcus King, their leader. This makes them the most arrogant and least likeable crew in town. After Marcus was arrested by Officer Rivera, Edge took over as the Royals' leader, and thanks to Kim's loading docks, other crews were able to get their hands on advanced parts. And the Blackridge Royals met their ultimate downfall and lost their position as top crew of the town. Their offical color scheme is black, white and yellow. ††Little Helpers Led by Bob Natale, the crew consists of racers from the Lamborghini Academy. Their goal is not to compete against other crews, but rather find racers skillful enough to tame the Lamborghini Huracán LP610-4. They appear as the player's rivals in the Lamborghini Academia special event. All of them drive the same car. ††Fire Monkeys ††Seaside/Swordfish Crew The Seaside crew uses the highways of Novato Bay as their stomping grounds, they mainly focus on advanced sports cars and entry level supercars and have the tradition of naming their cars. Their leader is a veteran street racer known only as Coach, but after Coach was betrayed by his friend and arrested by the BRPD, Delta took over as the crew's leader and put its members under her "win at all cost" morality's toxic influence. However, in the second XRC event, Coach managed to convince the crew to give up their immoral ways and return as their leader with the help of the player. Sometimes after the events of Unleashed, Coach decided to rename the crew "Swordfish Crew" because a new face needs a new name. They're the Montane family's bitter rival. ††Judges They are the judges of the "hot rod" car show at one point. Like the Little Helpers, they also drive similar cars. ††Montane Family Like their name suggests, the Montane family of racers reside in the Blackridge Mountains and have little to no interaction with the other Blackridge crews due to the only roads connecting them are sealed off until much recently. The Montane filmy respects nothing but raw power and drive mostly heavily pimped muscle cars. They're about as arrogant as the Royals and holds a demeaning attitude towards every other player. The patriarch of the family is Montgomery Montane, but the true face of the family is his daughter Bridget. ††Dusthowlers Top Speed experts of the Redcrest Canyon, the Dusthowlers, led by Rook, is a Fast & Furious styled crew, occasionally part taking in oversea missions, high speed heists and work as hired muscles; except that they mainly drive advanced supercars and hypercars. They are currently allies with the player and is hired by the mysterious organizers of Midnight Resistance. ††Razor's Crew A ragtag buch of small-time racers following Clarence "Razor" Callahan because they respect his skills and believes that being part of his team can finally bring them to the top of the Blacklist. ††Underworld